Miffon
Miffon is one of the four provinces that make up the continent of Euros. Although the vast majority of its southern portion is made up entirely of mountains, the land is densely populated on its northern and western coasts. Miffon is a war-ravaged land, home to murky swamps and unforgiving deserts. Geography ' Miffon is found in the north-western portion of Euros. It is bounded by the Sea of Creation in the north, the Dalatan Sea in the west, and the Forbidden mountains in the south. The landscape of Miffon varies greatly, from rich forests and mountains in the south, to thick swamps and golden dunes in the west. '''Regions ' Miffon is the smallest of Euros' provinces, and so only divided into three regions. The borders of these regions are made up by the number of strong and wide rivers that flow from the southern mountains. The three regions (Cyre, Asher, and Thrane) were created by the Three Claws. ' ' Races and Cultures ''' '''Few races make Miffon their home, as nomadic tribes and travelers do not fair well against the stormy seas or the trackless mountains. The provinces largest cities house primarily dragonborn, the descendants of the land's creators. '''Dragonborn Dragonborn are native to Miffon, and it is believed all that walk upon Euros can trace their origins back to this province. Due to their overwhelming numbers and strength, they have ruled Miffon for as long as history can remember. The largest populations reside in Prideclaw City, Corona, and Asherwing. The Three Claws were a warring faction of Dragonborn that sought to unite the race, and did so by destroying an opposing factions. This struggle is known as the War for the Dragon's Heart. Upon accomplishing their goal, the Three Claws set out to create a unified government. This Stratocracy was made entirely of Dragonborn, and still rules Miffon today. Sahuagin Not native to Euros, the Sahuagin migrated to the northern edges of Miffon at the end of the Reign of Kings. Over centuries, more and more tribes of Sahuagin would find their way to Miffon's shores. further inhabiting the land. With their natural understanding of the seas, many tribes would settle port cities like Aughon and Yptos. Ragarra Commonly reffered to as genies, Ragarra are native to Corona. The first Ragarra were said to have abandoned their plane of existence and settled upon Miffon centuries ago. The Ragarra were quickly enslaved by the Three Claws, and turned into warring magicians. After the War for the Dragon's Heart, the slavery was abolished and Ragarra took up their position as just another race in Miffon. Many still harbor a great hatred for their Dragonborn enslavers, and the vast majority live solitary lives amongst the northern dunelands. They tend to live in small settlements such as Yorn, Crasta, or Nimbi. Goblinoids Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Bugbears have inhabited the forests of Miffon since the Reign of Kings. Many goblinoids choose to live amongst the forested areas of the province, but small sects have moved outwards to Lighthorn, or the Ivory Sanctum. Though their numbers easily equal the Dragonborn, their clans constantly battle for land and resources. Cyclopains Native to the southern mountains, Cyclopains are descendants of the towering Cyclops' that once challenged the Reign of Kings. Much smaller in stature, the shortest of Cyclopains could easily be mistaken for humans. Their single eye and small horns may give them away though. Many cyclopains abandoned the nomadic lifestyle of the mountains in favor for life amongst Miffon's biggest cities like Prideclaw and Firespear. Lizardfolk Sometimes reffered to as Halfborn, these creatures are native to the swamps of Miffon. Their numbers are great, and they tend to live in secluded tribes. Unlike those native to Eesia, the lizardborn of Miffon come in a range of colorful hues much more reminiscent of their draconian ancestors. Many of the blue and red tribes also obtain the ability to turn invisible in sunlight, a trait apparently given to them during the Reign of Kings. While some Lizardborn live amongst cities and villages, such as Solarridge, the vast majority can be found populating the Swamp of Zeragotha.